hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 21
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers the new HijiNKS ENSUE Store, Robert Downy Jr. playing Sherlock Holmes, and Fanboys. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00 - '''Strip Club DJ http://www.box.net/shared/vdeflbyh36 audio *'4:30''' - This week in Internet continues *'7:17' - iPhone 3G experience http://www.box.net/shared/td62khhtpg audio *'13:30' - Joel's jobs - Managing people *'14:05' - Apps for the iPhone *'18:17' - One armed stripper *'19:17' - Avenue Q - Josh babbling about iPhone - Han Solo Toy *'22:13' - Back to Avenue Q *'23:43' - Eli is a Blaxican *'25:20' - Puppet Sex *'25:55' - Rent - modified for High School *'28:04' - Fluorescent bulbs will kill you! *'30:05' - Making of Evan Almighty *'32:15 '- Channel Surfing .net *'33:30' - Home Run Derby *'34:38' - When We Left Earth - Oil on the Moon *'35:40'- Josh leaves the table *'36:25' - E3 2008 *'37:30' - 360 Dashboard - Xbox Live *'39:42' - Nintendo Wii *'40:28' - Internet *'40:51' - Blizzard / Activision - Blactdivision http://www.box.net/shared/6ra090ba6p audio *'42:06' - Sherlock Holmes played by Iron Man *'42:43' - Sherlock Holmes comedy: Will Ferrel as Watson *'43:16' - FANBOYS will be released backwards - Giving someone cancer to stop them from seeing Star Wars: Episode I http://www.box.net/shared/zcb7xsgf8x audio *'45:30' - Boldy going Nowhere - SciFi for Fox *'46:55' - Star Trek: Voyager http://www.box.net/shared/hbso14cvzn audio *'48:44' - Car Jacking a Spaceship *'49:15' - Janeway's hair *'50:23' - The Doctor & Penis Enlargement *'51:30' - Halo Kid Video - Joel's Rocketeer Costume *'53:30' - Moscow Rave Laser blinded 2 dozen - Sputnik Disco Ball *'58:00' - Mail Sack *'58:50' - Back to Strip Club DJ http://www.box.net/shared/qcj15d8pd0 audio *'1:00:11' - What Podcast do you listen to? - One Ping Podcast *'1:02:10' - HijiNKS ENSUE Shareholders Meeting *'1:02:55' - Batman Shareholders Meeting *'1:03:35' - American Psycho *'1:04:17 '- Back to Podcasts *'1:05:00' - HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast listens by the cast *'1:05:50' - Wall Street Journal profile of 4chan *'1:06:50' - Advertising on 4chan *'1:07:52' - Forum: Podcast Thread *'1:08:25' - Congratulations on the full front nudity in the last podcast *'1:09:14' - Joel's performance review *'1:09:39' - How do you draw and watch at the same time? *'1:10:30' - Masturbating at work *'1:12:35' - Smoker penis *'1:13:13' - Back to the Question: If you could read minds, what would you do? *'1:15:30' - Joel at baseball game *'1:16:32' - Back to the question *'1:17:10' - Taxi Cab Confessions *'1:17:53' - Whedon & Gauders Cabin has been greenlit *'1:18:33' - Joel, when your daughter is older, how will you explain the comic content to her? *'1:20:40' - The "Faggot" sound clip from Old School *'1:21:37' - Will you shield your daughter from the comic? *'1:22:40' - What is each podcasters favorite liquor or mixed drink? *'1:24:30' - Dark Beer *'1:25:45' - Sports Beer *'1:28:24' - What do you drink in other countries? *'1:29:43' - Where is Undefeatable? - Lost *'1:31:15' - Keep Josh Away *'1:33:00' - Dollar Store Dress up - Black Hole Reference *'1:35:00 - '''Unintelligent Text.com *'1:35:48''' - iPhone 3G *'1:36:09' - What superpower do you want? http://www.box.net/shared/28nyvan8nq audio *'1:41:37' - Is it true that if your a vegetarian, your semen is sweeter *'1:43:58' - FISA thing, 4th ammendment nullified. *'1:45:27' - Living conditions of electronic assembly *'1:47:23' - What's it like for non-advertisers or news persons at E3? *'1:49:55' - Do you listen to the D&D podcast? *'1:52:00' - Joel plays guitar of Big Lebowski song at the end *'1:54:30' - Inside the Actors Studio - Favorite Word *'1:56:30' - Favorite curse word *'1:56:51' - Banana Bread - Discuss *'1:58:37 '- Chuck Norris vs Batman video *'1:59:30' - Tokyo Pop & Ghostbuster Manga *'2:01:05' - Rose Mcgalliun as lead in - Red Sona *'2:03:08' - Is there a celebrity you hate for no reason? http://www.box.net/shared/b4705tkc6f audio * 2:08:08 - Star Trek Holodeck - Favorite Pre 1800's weapon / vehicle http://www.box.net/shared/ofjm68i9h6 audio *'2:13:33' - Testicle Talc *'2:15:10' - What did you do for your 21st birthday *'2:18:30' - Joel's Birthday *'2:19:35' - Joel's hair cut *'2:21:'12: - 'Cakes! *'2:22:20 - Culinary Expertise? - Taco Bell tries to kill Joel's wife http://www.box.net/shared/nd38z712og audio *'2:29:23' - Pizza making party *'2:32:30' - More Smallville *'2:33:35' - Battlestar: Galactica borrows from Star Trek DS9 *'2:36:00 '- Who is your daddy and what does he do? *'2:38:23' - Favorite 80's comedy TV show? *'2:39:23' - Outro Category:Podcast